Atrapados en los Videojuegos (Segunda Temporada)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Los demás avatares son desconectados de los videojuegos pero ahora Neko y los chicos de South Park deberán enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo y nuevos peligros. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia es de MI propiedad. Ayuda de: Coyote-Smith. Inspirado del comic "Virtual Hero" de ElRubiusOMG.
1. Capitulo 1: Una Cita?

Nota: Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo –o semanas- desde que decidí publicar "Atrapados en los videojuegos" pero…ahora, bueno, he decidido que hare una segunda temporada :D

Espero que les guste esta nueva temporada, lamento muchísimo la demora…Si? Sepan disculparme! D:

En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los gays encubiertos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está basado en el comic "Virtual Hero" de ElRubius y la serie anime S.A.O

Advertencia: Contiene violencia, leves escenas sexuales, peleas, agresión, etc.

Apariciones de: Solci, Shippo-Kun, EyelessJack4546 –Un amigo de Deviantart-, Luis Carlos, Coyote-Smith, Isabel y otros más…

Bien, vamos a trabajar en la última temporada (?)

 _Este fanfic es irreal y grosero, por su contenido NADIE está obligado a leerlo…WT..? Quien dijo eso? Jejeje xD_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una cita?

Anteriormente:

Mientras tanto en el nivel final del mundo de los videojuegos, un chico con una capucha negro ceniza, remera roja, piel bronceada y con un parche en el ojo observaba la escena desde una pantalla algo maltratada, su expresión era de asco y rabia.

-Ay, si! Ñeñeñe "solo para poder estar a tu lado"…bla bla bla, final feliz de mierda-Dijo el encapuchado con sarcasmo, vio la máscara de Matic en el suelo y la pateo.

- _Nunca debí mandar a Matic a hacer el trabajo sucio…sabia que tarde o temprano ellos iban a escapar, no te preocupes Neko…tú y tus amigos van a regresar y me las van a pagar_ -Pensó.

* * *

En South Park, en la casa de Coyote y su esposa Isabel, los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la feliz pareja, en la mesa se encontraban unos platos con Pollo frito, ensalada y refrescos listos para el almuerzo.

Cartman tenía mucha hambre al igual que Luis Carlos así que ellos fueron los primeros en comenzar a comer pero en eso son interrumpidos por una tos falsa de Coyote.

-Ejem, no vamos a esperar a Neko?-Pregunto el brasileño a los dos chicos que lo vieron un poco molestos.

-Ella fue a encontrarse con un chico-Dijo Kyle tomando un poco de refresco que se había servido en un vaso-Además, es probable que tarde en volver…-

-Es verdad judío, debe estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes-Dijo Cartman en tono burlón. Coyote solo se encogió de hombros y todos comenzaron a comer, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra una chica de cabellos castaños cortos con gorro de orejas de gato de color negro.

-Que bueno que ya hayas llegado, Neko! Guarde pollo frito para ti!-dijo Isabel, usando una musculosa negra con una minifalda roja, sobre esta tenia puesto un delantal de color blanco corto, tomo un plato lleno de pollo frito pasándoselo a Neko.

-Y también tiene salsa de diversos sabores, como BBQ, mostaza, mayonesa, etc-dijo Coyote animado.

-Uhmm…Oke, voy a comerlo con BBQ-Dijo Neko tomando un bowl de ensalada y sirviéndose 2 cucharadas enormes al lado del pollo-Chicos! No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar en el lago Sterk!-

-Que paso, Neko?-Pregunto Kenny con curiosidad-Lograste encontrarte con el chico que tenias que ver allí?-

-Si!-Dijo Neko, pincho ensalada con el tenedor, comió un poco, trago y volvió a hablar-Resulta que él no se llama Matt como pensábamos todos cuando lo vimos en el videojuego, se llama Mail…y…-

-Y…que?-Pregunto Stan intrigado-Que hicieron?-

-Se besaron marica?-Pregunto Cartman burlándose de Neko, esta se enojo y le tiro una cuchara en la cabeza para callarlo-Auch! Ok, lo siento…no volveré a molestar-

-Bien, más vale que lo hagas-Dijo Neko y vuelve a mirar a los chicos y a la feliz pareja-Como decía, Mail y yo estuvimos hablando, caminamos un rato por el lago tomados de la mano y…bueno, acordamos que vamos a tener una cita el próximo Sábado-

-Aaaaw, que romántico!-Dijo Isabel emocionada por la noticia de la Otaku-Y, esta vendría a ser tu primera cita verdad?-

-Supongo que sí, pero…hay un problema-Dijo Neko preocupada-Y-Yo nunca he tenido una cita formal antes, n-no sé que hacer en una situación como esa!-

-Bueno, primero debes vestirte con un tipo de ropa que a Mail le guste-Le dijo la esposa de Coyote, que estaba mostrando mucho su cuerpo según Neko-Acaso tienes una idea de cuál es?-

Neko iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero rápidamente la cerró y negó con la cabeza ya que ella y Matt no habían tocado ese tema en la conversación que tuvieron en el Lago Stark.

-No lo sabes, verdad?-Pregunto Isabel-De que estuvieron hablando tu y Mail en el Lago?-

-Pues…de cosas sin sentido-Respondió Neko-Lo normal, cuando conoces a un chico y quieres agradarle…como, em, hablamos de los libros, los videojuegos que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños, de que hacíamos para divertirnos –a veces- y…eso es todo, creo-

-Que tal si haces un Cosplay? Pero uno sensual, o sea con ropas cortas y apretadas?-sugirió la chica de buen cuerpo a la latina.

-Ay, Dios! Que cosas tan aburridas!-exclamó el gordo de Cartman desinteresado en el asunto.

-Si estas aburrido, busca con que des-aburrirte, gordo inútil-Le dijo Stan molesto-O mejor hazte el sordo y no escuches la conversación-

-He querido hacer Cosplay desde hace 2 años pero lamentablemente no tengo los materiales-Respondió Neko mirando a Isabel decepcionada-Además, los materiales son costosos…y…no me gusta la idea de usar algo provocativo, no es mi onda-

-Bueno, yo tengo unas prendas para Cosplay para prestarte. Y como mido 1,60, creo que van a servir en ti-Dijo Isabel a la chica de pelo corto.

-No sé si me entraran, yo soy más alta que tu Isabel-Dijo Neko-Mido 1,71…crees que eso servirá?-

-No lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo-Respondió Isabel-Ven conmigo a mi cuarto y te mostrare los Cosplays que tengo guardados-

-Uhmm, Oke-Dijo Neko, se levanto de su silla, no sin antes poner los cubiertos en el plato ya vacio y camino con Isabel hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el nivel final de los videojuegos, el chico peliverde con la capucha negro ceniza y un parche en el ojo se encontraba caminando en círculos pensando que podía hacer para acabar con Neko, Luis Carlos y el conocido cuarteto South Parkiano.

- _Está claro que no pueden regresar a los juegos para vencerme_ -Pensó el chico mirando las pantallas de los diferentes mundos de videojuegos donde los avatares estaban realizando sus actividades cotidianas- _Tengo una idea! Podría enviar algunos de los villanos de los videojuegos menos conocidos por el público gamer a acabar con ellos en la vida real_ …JA JA JA!- enseguida pudo ver una placa que decía "Hipopótamo de Menta" con la imagen brillante de un hipopótamo rosa-Aunque mientras tanto puedo pasar el tiempo con algunas chicas en este juego- hizo click en el botón para entrar en el club con una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

Neko se encontraba en el cuarto de Isabel y Coyote probándose los Cosplay que le había entregado Isabel. Isabel esperaba sentada en la cama y de vez en cuando le pedía a la Otaku que saliera para verla con sus Cosplay puestos. Pasaron unos minutos y salió con otro Cosplay.

-Creo que te quedó bien este Cosplay, Neko-habló la chica con musculosa negra a la chica cuando la vio.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a salir a la calle usando esto!-Grito Neko volviendo a encerrarse en el baño de la habitación de la pareja, Neko se sentó en una de las butacas del baño y se miro al espejo poniendo una mueca de asco, llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de Maid Lady estilo victoriano con una falda demasiado corta para su gusto y muy incómoda, zapatos chatos, medias de color negro largas hasta la rodilla, y en la cabeza en lugar de su confiable gorrito usaba una vincha con orejas de gatito rosadas.

- _Agh! Que rayos es esto que tengo en frente de mis ojos?_ -Pensó Neko levantándose de la butaca y poniendo sus manos en el lavamanos mirándose con asco- _Esta no soy yo…no soy una persona, necesito hacerle unos cambios a este disfraz horrible_ -


	2. Capitulo 2: El Plan de Spody

Capitulo 2: El Plan de Spody

-Que tal uno de Sailor Moon? Tal vez le guste a Matt-pregunto la chica en un tono amable para su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta. Neko no la escucho porque estaba mirándose al espejo y pensando como podría modificar el disfraz.

* * *

Los chicos de South Park le contaban a Coyote todo lo que había pasado en su viaje por el mundo de los videojuegos sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, Luis Carlos intentaba narrar parte de la historia pero siempre era interrumpido por Kenny o se le trababan las palabras al hablar –a veces-.

-Entonces fue por eso que pasaron del mundo virtual al mundo real? Que gran aventura chicos!-dijo Coyote animado luego de oír las historias de los chicos en el mundo virtual.

-E-eso no es todo Coyote-Dijo Stan-Kyle y yo tenemos algo que decirte…-Kyle miro a su mejor amigo como diciendo "que vas a decir?"-Em, la cosa es que…-

-Lo diré yo! Stan y yo somos pareja-Dijo Kyle tomando la mano de su amigo al levantarse del sillón cosa que dejo al brasileño con cara de "WTF?" probablemente estaba soñando o imaginándolo.

-No es un sueño si es lo que estas pensando Coyote…-Le explico Kenny-El Style…-

-Es…-Continuo Cartman rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Real!-Concluyo Luis Carlos casi tan emocionado por la aventura como por la relación de los 2 amigos.

-Bueno, yo sé que eso es real en algunos universos alternos, así que no se preocupen Stan y Kyle-dijo el brasileño con una sonrisa porque ellos hayan aceptado por fin su relación.

-Me alegra un poco que hayas aceptado nuestra relación, Coyote-Dijo Stan sonriéndole al brasileño sin soltar la mano de Kyle. Isabel entro a la sala e hizo una tos falsa haciendo que todos la miraran incluyendo la nueva pareja gay.

-Am, disculpen…interrumpí algo?-Pregunto Isabel lo más inocente que pudo.

-No nada, no interrumpiste nada amor-Respondio Coyote-Tienes algo que decirnos? Di lo que tengas que decir tu primera y despues Stan y Kyle te dirán lo que pasa entre ellos-

-De acuerdo? Eeeh, solo quería decirles que Neko ya termino de probarse los Cosplays y ya eligió uno-Dijo Isabel.

-Cual fue el Cosplay que eligió, hermosura?-preguntó Coyote, dándole una nalgada a su esposa haciendo que se sonrojara.

-B-Bueno, quieren que la llame para que venga y les muestre el Cosplay?-Pregunto Isabel emocionada haciendo que los chicos respondan con un sí, Isabel sonrió como los personajes anime y miro hacia el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de los recién casados-Neko, puedes venir? Los chicos te están esperando-

-Y-Ya voy, d-dame un momento…tengo que darle una última mejora al Cosplay-Respondio Neko desde la habitación.

-Seguramente debe usar algo que me hará reír mucho, Jajaja!- Dijo el gordo molesto de Cartman riéndose y imaginando el Cosplay de Neko. Se escucharon fuertes pasos que obligaron a Cartman a tragar saliva asustado sabiendo que se llevaría una buena golpiza de aquellas por hacer esa broma, pero se equivoco.

* * *

Neko entro a la sala, tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro, usaba la parte de arriba de un traje de Maid Lady estilo victoriano pero en lugar de tener una falda corta, esta fue reemplazada por unos pantalones Oxford de color negro con unos borcegos de taco bajo color negro ceniza, en su cabeza llevaba su confiable gorro con orejas de gatito y en los brazos guantes largos hasta los codos de peluche negro con estampado de patitas de gato color blancas.

-Bueno, no es mi estilo, pero supongo que a Mail le gustará-habló Coyote sujetando a su esposa por la cintura que se encontraba sentada en uno de los brazos del sillón junto a él.

-Si a Mail le gusta entonces no hay problema con ello-continuó Luis Carlos apoyando la elección de la chica de orejas de gato.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las montañas de South Park, un portal de color negro con una luz roja se abrió de la nada y dio paso a un chico de cabellos verdes, capa negro ceniza con la capucha abajo, un parche en el ojo derecho y piel bronceada. Empezó a caminar por el bosque, levanto su mano derecha en la cual portaba una especie de guante tecnológico, toco una pantalla de la que salió un holograma con el dibujo de un fantasmita similar al de Pac-man solo que tenia cuernitos y colmillos en la boca.

-Bien, es hora de llevar a cabo mi plan-Dijo el chico mirando al fantasmita con cuernitos-Hiroshima, por favor contacta a los villanos de distintos videojuegos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Si "Querido Lider"-Le respondió Hiroshima haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el holograma desapareció y en la pantalla aparecieron 3 puntitos suspensivos como avisando que se estaba intentando comunicar con alguien.

- _El plan ya comienza a tomar efecto_ -Pensó el tipo con placer en los ojos debido a que su plan estaba dando frutos. La pantalla de su guante se ilumino de color naranja indicando que ya había establecido conexión con alguien, Spody sonrió triunfante, hizo click en la pantalla y apareció un holograma de **M. Bison, el villano del videojuego Street Fighter.**

-Buenos tardes mi señor! Como puedo ayudarle?-preguntó el villano haciendo una profunda reverencia a su "Lider".

-Buenas tardes Bison…tengo un trabajo para ti y para otros 9 villanos mas-Dijo Spody-Necesito que viajen al mundo real y capturen vivos a estos sujetos…-

Spody dividió su pequeña pantalla para buscar las imágenes de los avatares de Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Luis Carlos, Cartman y Neko. Hizo click en las 6 imágenes y se las envió a Bison para que los estudiara bien.

-Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto M. Bison mirando las imágenes una por una-No son personajes de mi videojuego o sí?-

-No pero ellos son mis enemigos ya que arruinaron mi plan-Dijo Spody con un tono de furia en su voz-Por eso te pido que vayas a capturarlos, yo me contactare con otros villanos para ayudarme en caso de que falles!-

-Descuide, no le fallare mi señor-Dijo y desapareció haciendo una profunda reverencia al peliverde quien sonrió con maldad.

- _Perfecto!_ -Pensó mientras caminaba- _Prepárate, Neko…vas a pagar muy caro por arruinar mi plan de controlar el mundo de los videojuegos_ -

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Coyote y Isabel, los chicos y Neko ya estaban listos para irse y volver a sus casas. Neko llevaba el Cosplay que le había dado Isabel en una bolsa de cartón en una mano, Coyote se despidió de todos estrechándole la mano y le pidió a Isabel que acompañara a los chicos a la salida ya que el tenia un asunto importante que atender en el laboratorio.

Una vez en la salida, Isabel se despidió de los chicos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –incluyendo Neko-.

-Bien chicos, fue agradable saber que se divirtieron con nuestro experimento-Dijo Isabel y ve a Neko-No es necesario que me devuelvas el Cosplay, Neko. Puedes quedártelo-

-Uhm, G-Gracias…creo-Respondió la Otaku mirando la bolsa de cartón.

-Buena suerte con tus experimentos Coyote y también para ti, Isabel-dijo Luis apretando las manos de la chica de musculosa negra y del chico latino.

-Gracias, Luis-Le dijo Coyote devolviendo el apretón al igual que su esposa. Cuando los chicos se fueron, Coyote cerró rápidamente la puerta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente al laboratorio.

-Amor, que pasa? Cuál es el problema?-Pregunto Isabel preocupada caminando junto a su esposo pero Coyote la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

-Primero que nada ve a ponerte tu ropa de trabajo, tenemos un asunto que atender-Dijo Coyote, Isabel solo asintió y Coyote comenzó a correr al elevador para subir al Laboratorio mientras que Isabel iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.


	3. Capitulo 3: Armando un Ejercito

Capitulo 3: Armando un ejercito

Coyote corrió hacia el laboratorio sin esperar a Isabel quien había ido a la habitación de ambos para cambiarse su ropa por una de trabajo, tomo una tarjeta plateada con una luz verde y la paso por un escáner abriendo la puerta del laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio una molesta y ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar, el laboratorio se iluminaba con una luz roja que se prendía y apagaba constantemente. Coyote miro para todos lados la causa del sonido, vio la computadora que usaba para sus experimentos con la pantalla de color rojo, había recibido un mensaje pero el mensaje no indicaba nada bueno ya que tenia una calavera blanca y letras que decían "PELIGRO" en ingles.

- _Esto solo puede significar una cosa…_ -Penso Coyote mirando la pantalla, escucho la puerta del laboratorio y vio a Isabel caminar hacia el llevando una falda ajustada de color negro y una camisa de seda de mangas largas color rojo sangre con escote en "V" mostrando parte de sus pechos.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Isabel dejando la libreta que usaba para tomar los apuntes de los trabajos de su esposo y camino junto a él a ver la pantalla-Oh no…-

-Oh, sí-Respondió Coyote-Sabes que significa eso? Spody está tratando de contactarse con nosotros-

-Pero, por que querría contactarse contigo? Si el te odia…-Dijo Isabel sorprendida mirando la pantalla que seguía emitiendo esa molesta luz roja.

-Ya lo sé...pero tengo que saber porque quiso contactarme-contestó Coyote serio tocando la pantalla. La pantalla mostró a Spody de color azul y la imagen se corría de vez en cuando como mostrando que la transmisión fallaba en el lugar donde se encontraba contactando a Coyote, Spody al ver a Coyote cambio su expresión de ira por una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah, buenas tardes Coyote-Dijo Spody sonriendo amistosamente-Como te está tratando tu vida casado con la zorra de Isabel?-

-Isabel no es una zorra!-Le recrimino el brasileño molesto-No vengas con falsa amabilidad, Spody…vallamos directamente al grano, que mierda quieres? Porque te contactaste conmigo?-

-Tú sabes el por que, no? O aun no adivinaste que le pasó a Neko en la dimensión de los videojuegos?-pregunto Spody en un tono sarcástico.

-Sí, se lo que le paso a Neko. Los chicos me contaron que tu secuaz, Matic quiso quitarle las vidas a su avatar para matarla y controlar su cuerpo despues, no es así?-Pregunto Coyote mirándolo con odio, Isabel solo se quedaba quieta mirando la pantalla con un poco de miedo.

-Exacto! Pero, también he secuestrado a Matt para que fuera tras el…lo único que no me esperaba era que me traicionara y me apuñalara por la espalda-Comento Spody en tono dramático llevándose una mano a la frente mirando hacia la izquierda, luego enfoca su mirada en Coyote-En fin, no vine para decirte eso…si no para contarte mi plan diabólico para destruir South Park y gobernar el mundo de los videojuegos-

-Eres un monstruo, Spody!-exclamó el latino furioso al peliverde. Spody sonrió con maldad a Coyote y a su esposa Isabel.

-Muchas gracias, en fin…no vine para hablar de eso, vine para decirte que en unos días voy a reunir a los mejores villanos de los videojuegos que existen en el mundo, vamos a derrotarte a ti, a Neko, a sus amigos y a esta maldita dimensión-Dijo Spody-ADIÓS!-

-UN MOMENTO!-Grito Coyote pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Spody ya había cortado la comunicación, Coyote empezó a golpear con fuerza la pared apretando los dientes.

-Hay que hacer algo!-Dijo Isabel asustada-Tenemos que idear un plan o algo para detener a Spody-

-Yo tengo poderes científicos, creo que puedo construir armas para que los chicos se puedan defender -dijo Coyote a su esposa un poco más calmado.

-También deberíamos crear un ejército para poder atacar a Spody cuando llegue con los villanos-sugirió Isabel tomando su libreta y anotando todo en una lista.

-No es una mala idea, pero…que clase de ejercito piensas que podríamos crear?-Pregunto Coyote-De robots? No lo creo, se destruyen fácilmente…tiene que construirse con algo que sea resistente a los golpes-

-Los chicos de South Park pueden aprender defenderse!-exclamó Coyote con un foco de luz apareciendo en su cabeza.

-Si pueden defenderse, como lo harían Coyote?-Pregunto Isabel mirando confundida a su esposo, Coyote tomo una computadora portátil que usaba para fabricar sus inventos y diseñar nuevos experimentos y se puso a dibujar lo mejor que pudo unas armas laser, orientales, etc.

-Podríamos diseñarles armas a sus avatares, tambien podríamos escanear los diseños de su ropa para que puedan disfrazarse como ellos o…como le dice Neko, hacer Cosplay de ellos-Sugirió el brasileño dándole unos sombreados de lápiz blanco al modelo de un arma laser que era para Kyle.

-Muy buena idea, amor!-dijo la chica latina-Crees que debemos llamar los demás chicos, como Craig, Kevin y Bebe?-

-Ellos aun se encuentran conectados en los cascos de realidad virtual creados por Spody, primero que nada…los chicos, Luis Carlos y Neko tienen que encargarse de desconectarlos para crear el ejercito antes de que Spody reúna a los villanos para atacarlos-Dijo Coyote.

-Tienes razón, querido. Eres más inteligente que yo con eso de armar un plan-se disculpó la chica de manera respetuosa.

-No te preocupes, por ahora no importa la inteligencia, ahora lo que importa es salvar al mundo y al mundo virtual-Dijo Coyote volviendo a retomar su puesto y siguió trabajando en sus armas para derrotar a Spody.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los videojuegos, M. Bison siguiendo las instrucciones de su líder fue al reino Koopa de Mario Bros para convencer al rey Koopa de que fuera con él al mundo real y derrotar a los enemigos de su jefe.

-Disculpe, con quien desea hablar?-Preguntaron juntos, un Goomba con pijama y gorro azul, un Shy Guy verde, y un Koopa volador con caparazón rojo con una cubeta roja como casco. Bison se agacho para quedar a la altura de las malvadas criaturitas que habitaban en el castillo y poder hablar con ellas.

-Sí, estoy buscando a su líder el Rey Koopa, necesito hablar con él sobre un asunto secreto-Dijo el perverso militar a las criaturitas.

-No hay problema! Por cierto mi nombre es soldado Coomp!-dijo el Goomba animado y saltando.  
-El mio es cabo Paraplonk!-dijo el Koopa volador sonriendo y volando por los aires.

-Y el mio es Sargento Guy!-exclamo Shy Guy animado con las manos levantadas y enseguida junto con sus amigos llevan a Mr. Bison dentro del castillo para hablar con su jefe.


	4. Capítulo 4: Desconexión

Capitulo 4: Desconexión

Anteriormente:

-Disculpe, con quien desea hablar?-Preguntaron juntos, un Goomba con pijama y gorro azul, un Shy Guy verde, y un Koopa volador con caparazón rojo con una cubeta roja como casco. Bison se agacho para quedar a la altura de las malvadas criaturitas que habitaban en el castillo y poder hablar con ellas.

-Sí, estoy buscando a su líder el Rey Koopa, necesito hablar con él sobre un asunto secreto-Dijo el perverso militar a las criaturitas.

-No hay problema! Por cierto mi nombre es soldado Coomp!-dijo el Goomba animado y saltando.  
-El mio es cabo Paraplonk!-dijo el Koopa volador sonriendo y volando por los aires.

-Y el mio es Sargento Guy!-exclamo Shy Guy animado con las manos levantadas y enseguida junto con sus amigos llevan a Mr. Bison dentro del castillo para hablar con su jefe.

* * *

Bison camino por el pasillo del castillo Koopa acompañado por Goomba, Paraplonk y Shy Guy. Durante el camino ninguno hizo contacto visual o hablo con el otro, hasta que Shy Guy se atrevió a hablar con el militar maligno.

-Antes de que lleguemos a la sala donde está el Rey, necesito saber de donde vienes?-Pregunto Shy Guy a Bison.

-Pues, yo vengo de otro videojuego…es decir, de una dimensión que está muy lejos de aquí-Respondió el militar.

-Es una dimensión similar a la de Paper Mario? mis amigos y yo encontramos nuestras versiones de este universo hace poco tiempo!-habló el soldado Coomp en un tono alegre mientras que sus compañeros se animaban nuevamente.

-Es algo similar pero, el nombre es diferente-Explico el perverso militar mirando a la criatura-El lugar de donde yo vengo se llama "Street Fighters"-

-Uhm… que nombre extraño. Bien...ya llegamos!-Dijo Paraplonk abriendo la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba su lider.

-De acuerdo, ahora déjenos solos…esto es un asunto privado que tengo que hablar con su líder-Dijo Bison, las 3 criaturitas hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante el perverso militar y se alejaron de ahí dejándolo solo.

-Buenos días! Quien es usted y por que quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó el rey Bowser sentado en su trono. El militar se arrodillo delante del rey Bowser mostrando su respeto hacia el, se incorporo, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días majestad, he venido hasta aquí para decirle que necesito de su ayuda y la de otros villanos mas-Dijo Bison-Vera, el "Querido Lider" que controla los mundos de videojuegos ha salido al mundo real y quiere que nosotros vayamos con él para derrotar a sus mayores enemigos-

-Interesante…y cuáles son los enemigos que debo enfrentar?-Preguntó Bowser interesado y inclinándose para delante. Bison abrió una bolsa y saco 7 fotografías holográficas de los chicos de South Park, Matt, Neko y Luis Carlos.

-Estos son los enemigos que debemos enfrentar-Le dijo Bison, señalo la foto de Matt-El "Querido Lider" quiere ver muerto a este y…-le señala a Neko-y a este…Red-Head antes estaba de nuestro lado pero nos traiciono para salvar a quien más amaba-

-Pero no tiene otros enemigos?-preguntó curioso el rey de los Koopas. Bison negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo tiene a estos 7 enemigos, por ello necesito de tu ayuda y de otros villanos mas para derrotarlos y lograr que nuestro líder logre cumplir con su objetivo-Le respondió el militar.

-Pero a que villanos deberíamos llamar exactamente?-preguntó curioso el jefe de los Koopas en esa dimensión.

-Deberíamos contactar a Ganondorf, a Kane, a LeChuck…a todos ellos-Respondió el militar dándole una corta lista de nombres de posibles villanos para derrotar al equipo South Parkiano.

-Es verdad! Iré preparar a mi ejército para derrotar a aquellos chicos y también contra Mario en caso de que él quiera ayudarlos-exclamó Bowser levantándose de su trono con determinación.

-De acuerdo, yo contactare a nuestro líder y a los demás villanos-Le aviso Bison saliendo de la sala del Rey Bowser siendo escoltado nuevamente por las criaturas Koopa para irse a su dimensión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de South Park, Neko se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama leyendo un fanfic por su nuevo teléfono que le regalaron sus papas en navidad cuando este comenzó a sonar avisando que tenía un Whatsapp de Matt.

- _Que raro, como obtuvo mi Whatsapp? Si nunca se lo pase_ -Pensó Neko encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió el Whatsapp y decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola Neko! Vas a venir a la cita que acordamos? Es mañana, espero que_

 _No se te olvide :)_

Neko se rió, toco la barra de las respuestas y se puso a contestar el mensaje sonriendo un poco:

 _Claro que no me voy a olvidar, voy a ir a la cita…pero es solo que no se a donde vamos a ir jeje_

Respuesta de Matt:

 _Eso te lo diré mañana, ya tengo las sugerencias para la cita xD_

 _Bien, voy a jugar Minecraft un rato…hablamos luego_

Respuesta de Neko:

 _Bien, diviértete! Saludos ;)_

Neko bloqueo su celular y estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir una siesta debido a la aventura que vivió en los videojuegos, no había dormido bien durante un par de días, se acomodo en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder dormir pero en ese momento sonó la canción "Miku Miku Gosenfu" en su teléfono avisándole que tenía una llamada de Stan.

-Agh, y ahora quien más va a molestarme?-Pensó Neko en voz alta tomando su celular, desbloqueo el historial de llamadas y atendió la llamada de su amigo pelinegro-Diga?-

-Neko! Necesito su ayuda!-Dijo Stan nervioso en el teléfono.

-Que pasa ahora?-Pregunto Neko sin dejar de sujetar el teléfono celular y colocándolo en modo altavoz.

-Estamos tratando de desconectar a los usuarios que aun están atrapados en las dimensiones de los videojuegos pero no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos-Dijo Stan-Kenny ya fue a desconectar a Butters y ahora necesitamos tu ayuda para desconectar a los demás-

-Quieres que vuelva a la casa de Coyote o que desconectemos a los usuarios en el mundo virtual?-preguntó Neko.

-No necesito eso, quiero que vayas a la siguiente dirección que te voy a pasar por mensaje de texto…-

Stan corto la llamada, Neko espero y al cabo de 5 segundos llego un mensaje del pelinegro con la dirección a la que tenía que ir, era la casa de Tweek. Sabía donde quedaba, tenía que desconectarlo a él, al parecer había aceptado ponerse el casco creado por Spody.

- _Espero que Tweek esté bien, también espero que su familia no esté preocupada por su ausencia_ -pensó Neko mientras corría a la casa del rubio amante del café. Llego a la casa de Tweek, toco la puerta y la madre de Tweek fue a recibirla.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto la madre de Tweek mirando a Neko-Se te ofrece algo?-

-Eeeh, si!-Respondió Neko-Donde está Tweek? Tengo que verlo, es algo importante-

-Creo que está en su cuarto bebiendo café-Respondió su mamá, en cuanto el padre de Tweek llegaba a la casa en el auto.

-Oke, le creo…pero por las dudas iré a verlo-Dijo Neko, antes de entrar saludo al papa de Tweek, entro a la casa y fue corriendo a la habitación del cafeinomano para ver que estaba haciendo, toco la puerta, nadie contesto, volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte pero no recibió respuesta, entonces Neko abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Al entrar encontró varios vasos de café en el escritorio donde estaba la computadora, estaban vacios y algunos tirados en el suelo, en la silla se encontraba Tweek conectado a lo que parecía ser un casco de realidad virtual pero este era más avanzado que el de Coyote.

- _Como logró Spody construir un casco tan avanzado?_ -pensó Neko recordando las habilidades de Coyote poniendo sus manos en el casco para sacarlo de la cabeza de Tweek.

Intento retirarlo varias veces jalando el casco con las manos pero fue inútil, se puso a revisarlo buscando un botón de apagado pero no lo encontró, desesperada por desconectarlo, Neko sin querer tiro uno de los cables del casco con su pie, enseguida la pantalla de la computadora se apago al igual que el casco de realidad virtual.

-Aaah..Q-Q-Que?-Tweek abrió lentamente sus ojos, con sus manos temblorosas se quito el casco ya apagado, se levanto y miro para todos lados-D-Donde e-estoy? GAH!-

-Tweek eres libre ahora!-exclamó Neko contenta por haber liberado al rubio adicto al café.

-D-De q-que hablas? N-No sé a-a-a que t-te refieres con e-e-eso…GAH!-Dijo Tweek con un tic nervioso en el ojo mirando a Neko.

-Olvida lo que dije, en fin…necesito de tu ayuda para crear un ejército-Le dijo Neko-Por esa razón te libere del casco-

-GAH! Con quien debemos pelear ahora?-preguntó Tweek asustando y temblando. Neko le explico todo lo más detalladamente posible para que el cafeinomano entendiera, le tomo tiempo explicárselo bien hasta que lo entendiera, pasaron 30 minutos y al parecer Tweek había captado todo a la perfección.

-Y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, entendiste lo que te acabo de explicar, Tweek?-Pregunto Neko mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

-S-Si, c-creo que…s-si, l-lo entendí!-Respondió Tweek-P-Pero, q-que tengo que ha-hacer yo?-

-Tienes que ir a la casa de alguien que conozcas y si tiene un casco virtual y está conectado a un juego, debes apagarlo cuanto antes-Le dijo Neko-Avísame cuando hayas terminado, llámame por mi celular-

-D-Demasiada presión! L-Lo intentare-Dijo Tweek-I-Iré a ver a C-Craig…quizás e-el t-tenga uno de e-esos c-cas-cascos-

-De acuerdo, ve a desconectar a Craig-Dijo Neko-De paso revisa que este todo en orden y que sus padres no hayan notado su ausencia-

-S-Si, j-jefe! GAH!-Respondió Tweek saliendo de su habitación, Neko se rio negando con su cabeza y también salió de la casa del adicto al café.

- _Ahora iré a ver como se encuentra Clyde_ -pensó Neko yendo a la casa del chico amante de los tacos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kenny había llegado a la casa de Butters, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Lo más probable era que sus padres habían salido y estos dejaron mal cerrada la puerta, con lo peligroso que podía ser…mas con un Butters sumergido en el mundo virtual. Kenny se puso a buscar a Butters llegando a su habitación, una vez que llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio lolishota conectado a un casco virtual y con la computadora encendida mostrando el juego "Yandere Simulator".

-Que raro, Acaso Butters no estaba jugando a Minecraft?-Pensó Kenny con curiosidad.

Entonces el chico rubio intentó sacar el casco como lo hizo Neko al principio sin tener éxito, luego sacó uno de los cables del casco apagándolo y despertando al pequeño.  
-AH! Que está pasando?-preguntó Butters con un poco de miedo levantándose de su silla, ve a Kenny y enseguida se esconde detrás de Kenny-K-Kenny, ayúdame! Necesito que me protejas-

-De quien?-Dijo Kenny confundido, de repente la pantalla de la computadora se ilumina y empieza a salir una mano pálida.

-DE ELLA!-Grito Butters, de la pantalla salió una chica con un hermoso uniforme de colegiala japonesa, su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos coletas y tenía una mirada psicópata, vio a Kenny, le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas yandere y se acerco a él lentamente.

-Oye, hola! Tú eres mi sempai? Tu eres mi sempai?-Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba y luego miraba a Butters-Tu eres mi sem…?-

-DEJALO EN PAZ, EL NO ES TU PUTO SEMPAI!-Grito Kenny dándole una patada a la chica yandere haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Kenny salgamos de aquí!-Suplico el rubio menor frotándose mucho sus nudillos, Kenny accedió y salieron de la casa rápidamente dejando a la chica desmayada en el piso.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una cita desastrosa

Capitulo 5: Una cita desastrosa

Después de caminar un poco, Neko encontró una casa con la imagen de un taco helado viviente en la pared de una casa y supo que era la casa de Clyde, se acerco, toco el timbre y espero a que alguien le abriera. Pasaron unos minutos y el padre de Clyde le abrió la puerta.

-Am, S-Si..Hola, soy Neko-Dijo Neko saludando al padre del amante de los tacos-Esto, C-Clyde está en casa? Tengo que ver algo…es importante!-

-Uhm...Claro, no hay problema-Respondió el padre de Clyde, dejando pasar a la Otaku. Neko entro a la casa y fue a la habitación de Clyde, la puerta estaba abierta así que pudo ver al chico adicto a los tacos conectado al casco virtual, la pantalla de la computadora encendida mostraba que estaba jugando un juego de terror, se acerco y con cuidado la chica latina jalo del cable que conectaba el casco virtual a la computadora logrando desactivarlo.

-AH! Gracias a Dios!-gritó el chico quitándose su casco muy asustado y abrazando a Neko por el miedo que sentía. Neko intento liberarse de ese incomodo abrazo pero le fue imposible, así que no tuvo otra que corresponder.

-Bueno, ya paso…solo es un videojuego-Le dijo Neko dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Clyde.

-Gracias por animarme, Neko-dijo el chico gordito un poco más tranquilo deshaciendo el abrazo-Y que me pasó, Neko? Por que estaba así?-

-Uhm, como puedo explicártelo?-Dijo Neko-Es una larga historia y me tomara tiempo contártela-

* * *

Kenny y Butters se encontraban corriendo por las calles de South Park huyendo de la chica japonesa psicópata que quería –supuestamente- matar a Butters. Siguieron corriendo sin darse cuenta de que chocaron con alguien y ese alguien era Spody.

-Oigan, tengan más cuidado par de estúpidos!-Les dijo el peliverde molesto quitándose el polvo de su capa gris ceniza.

-Sí, lo siento mucho-Se disculpo Kenny y siguió corriendo junto a Butters.

* * *

Mientras tanto Coyote y Isabel estaban en el laboratorio tratando de crear nuevas maneras de derrotar a Spody y su ejército. Coyote seguía trabajando en sus prototipos de armas para los diseños de los avatares de los chicos pero ya habían pasado 3 horas y se le estaban agotando las ideas, al igual que Isabel quien no paraba de hacer garabatos en su libreta, veía el papel rayado y lo tiraba a la basura hecho un bollo.

-Agh, me rindo! Ya no se me ocurre nada-Dijo Coyote poniendo sus manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Pero querido, tienes el poder de la inteligencia! Seguro que eres una de las personas más inteligentes de esta galaxia y tal vez de otras más!-Dijo Isabel intentado darle ánimos a su esposo.  
-Gracias por el apoyo, Isabel-dijo el brasileño.

-Que te parece si te preparo algo de cenar?-sugirió la chica a su esposo de forma cariñosa y despues...lo que nos gusta a los dos?-esa última pregunta la hizo con una voz cariñosa pasando un poco en la entrepierna de su esposo.

Coyote intento resistirse a los encantos de su mujer pero le fue inútil, finalmente tuvo que acceder bajando la cabeza evitando golpearla contra la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

-Aaagh, está bien! Tú ganas preciosa-Le dijo Coyote frustrado, Isabel solo sonrió y salió del laboratorio para ir a la cocina a prepararle algo de cenar a su esposo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 12:15 p.m, Neko se encontraba en su casa leyendo la novela "Luna de Plutón" cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su casa, dejo señalada la pagina que estaba leyendo, se levanto y fue a ver quien había ido a visitarla a esa hora.

-Neko, estas en casa?-Pregunto una voz conocida, Neko supo que era Matt.

-Eeeh…S-Si! Estoy en casa-Dijo Neko-Ahí te abro, dame un minuto-

Neko subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación, tomo la llave de su casa, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Matt parado en la entrada, al verlo, Neko le sonrió nerviosamente.

-H-Hola!-Saludo Neko-Q-Que haces por aquí, Matt? Quieres pasar?-

-Venia a buscarte para nuestra cita, recuerdas?-Le respondió el chico gamer.

-Aaah, es verdad!-Dijo Neko tomando su mano con la de Matt con su rostro sonrojado-Y…que tienes planeado para hacer hoy?-

-Bueno, primero que nada…estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine a ver una película, despues podemos ir a comer a algún lado, no? Como KFC, Mc Donalds, SODOSOPA, etc-Respondio Matt-y más tarde podríamos ir a conversar en el Lago Sterk como en el primer día que nos vimos en el mundo real, no lo crees?-

-Suena genial!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Porque no hacemos todo? Despues de todo es una salida como amigos, tenemos que pasarla bien, además…creo que hoy están pasando una película que es muy buena-

-Entonces, que esperamos? Vamos a ver esa película-Dijo Matt, él y Neko se alejaron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar al cine para ver la película de la que hablo Neko.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de South Park, Spody caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera esperando a alguien y…si, efectivamente estaba esperando a alguien. Esperaba a su ejército de villanos, hoy le pondrían fin a la vida que todos conocían y tomarían el control de mundo real.

- _Maldición, porque aun no llegan?_ -Pensaba Spody caminando de un lado a otro, de repente la pantalla holográfica de su reloj se encendió, Spody hizo click para ver que pasaba y pudo ver a Neko caminando tomada de la mano con Matt yendo juntos al cine- _Interesante, así que Neko y el traidor de Red-Head están en una cita, eh? Pues…eso no durara mucho_ -Enseguida activo su comunicador y llamo a Bowser.

-Spody! Buenas tardes, Que quieres que haga?-preguntó el rey de los Koopas al lado de los sirvientes que habían dejado pasar a .

-Buenas tardes, necesito que me hagas un favor-Le respondió Spody- Podrías enviar a algunas de tus criaturitas para atacar a Neko y al traidor de Red-Head? Como veras, ellos están en una cita quiero saber si son capaces de defenderse sin tener sus avatares del mundo virtual-

-Claro, mandare a un Shy Guy con un Chopper y una Banzai Bill para ir tras ellos! JA JA JA!-Dijo el rey de los Koopas riéndose.

-Gracias! Siempre cuento contigo cuando más te necesito-Dijo Spody-Bien, ahora…tu y Bison cumplan con su misión de reclutar mas villanos para el ejercito-

-A la orden, jefe-Respondió Bowser, la comunicación se corto y de repente un portal se abrió y aparecieron los Koopas enviados por Bowser para acabar con Neko y Matt.

-Esos enemigos serán derrotados fácilmente!-Dijo Banzai Bill con un arrogante volando por los aires, Shy Guy asintió con su cabeza y ambos Koopas se dirigieron al centro de South Park para espiar a sus supuestos rivales y cuando fuera el momento los atacarían por sorpresa.


	6. Capitulo 6: Koopas Voladores

Capitulo 6: Koopas Voladores

Anteriormente:

-Esos enemigos serán derrotados fácilmente!-Dijo Banzai Bill con un arrogante volando por los aires, Shy Guy asintió con su cabeza y ambos Koopas se dirigieron al centro de South Park para espiar a sus supuestos rivales y cuando fuera el momento los atacarían por sorpresa.

* * *

Matt y Neko habían llegado al cine de South Park y se encontraban mirando las películas que estaban en cartelera, Neko estaba buscando la película de la que le había contado a Matt y que tanto quería ver.

-Oye, Neko. Cuál es la película que vamos a ver?-Pregunto Matt con un deje de curiosidad-Sinceramente, a mi me gustaría ver Deadpool-

-Esa película? En serio?-Dijo Neko sin poder creer lo que decía su amigo-Ya vi el avance en la televisión y creo que es malísima-

-Por que piensas eso!?-preguntó el gamer sorprendido.

-Pues porque, últimamente los superhéroes no me llaman mucho la atención y además considero al actor que hace de Deadpool demasiado estúpido para mi gusto-Comento Neko encogiéndose de hombros sin saber que responder.

-Pero aun así el podría sorprenderte, no?-Pregunto Matt mirando a su amiga.

-Uhmm, mejor busquemos otra película que sea apropiada para los dos-Respondio Neko quien comenzó a caminar alejándose de Matt, Matt la siguió sin darse cuenta de que los Koopas que había enviado el Rey Bowser estaban ocultos tras un cesto de basura afuera de una de las salas del cine.

-Están cerca!-murmuró animado el Banzai Bill junto a Shy Guy y al Chomper junto el cesto de la basura.

-Y cuál es tu idea estúpido?-Le pregunto Shy Guy mirándolo enojado-No podemos espiarlos todo el maldito día hasta atacarlos por sorpresa…tenemos que hacer algo para asustarlos-

-Uhm...podríamos atacarlos por detrás en toda velocidad cuando estén sentados en la sala del cine, no?-Pregunto Banzai Bill sonriendo. Shy Guy y Chomper miraron a Banzai Bill, ambos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación-Perfecto, entonces…andando!-

* * *

Neko y Matt se encontraban dentro de la sala del cine viendo una película de comedia **_(Autora: No daré el titulo)_** estaban tan entretenidos viendo a la pantalla gigante de la sala que no se fijaron que 3 criaturas provenientes de un videojuego se escondían en las butacas casi vacías del cine. Neko escucho un ruido y giro su mirada para ver de dónde provenía pero todos estaban concentrados en la película así que decidió restarle importancia.

-Más cerca-Dijo Banzai Bill a sus amigos, escondiéndose detrás de otra fila de butacas, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta estaba a pocos metros de los chicos. Neko otra vez escucho un ruido y volteo la vista pasando a Matt de lado para ver a los Koopas escondidos bajo las butacas, se asusto un poco, vio a Matt que estaba entretenido con la película.

-Matt…Matt!-Lo llamo Neko en voz baja sacudiéndolo-Oye, amigo. Tenemos que irnos ya!-

-Ahora!-exclamó Banzai Bill, atacando a Matt con toda su velocidad y derribándolo de su asiento. Matt logro afirmarse con sus manos evitando golpear su cabeza con la butaca que estaba delante de él y miro al Banzai Bill enojado.

-Oye! Cuál es tu jodido problema, que está pasando aquí?-Pregunto Matt confundido viendo a su amiga. Neko tomo su muñeca y ayudo a Matt a levantarse.

-Eso no importa, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo Neko sacando a Matt de la fila de butacas corriendo a la salida de la sala.

-No deben huir!-exclamó el Shy Guy asegurando el Chomper con su cadena colocándose en frente de los chicos.

-Agh, estamos tratando de tener una cita tranquilos-Dijo Neko molesta-así que...-Vio a Matt que estaba arrodillándose en el suelo-Porque no nos dejan pasar?!-

Matt dio un salto pasando encima de Shy Guy y le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo.

-Síguelo, Chomper!-Ordeno Shy Guy quitandole la cadena echándose a correr para perseguir a Matt, mientras que Banzai Bill se coloco frente a Neko. Neko vio a Matt salir corriendo, quiso ir tras el pero nuevamente Banzai Bill bloqueo su camino.

-A donde crees que vas?-Pregunto Banzai Bill con una sonrisa burlona a la Otaku, Neko se puso en posición de ataque dispuesta a pelear.

* * *

Matt estaba corriendo intentando escapar del Chomper mientras su mente trabajaba en encontrar el punto débil de aquella criatura.

- _Será posible que...saltando encima de él, se detendrá?_ -pensó el chico gamer sin dejar de correr, pero enseguida se detuvo ya que se había chocado con el mostrador de los dulces, el Chomper aun corría sin perderlo de vista, Matt se escondió detrás del mostrador y cerró la puerta de entrada, escucho como el Chomper golpeaba la puerta tratando de pasar, el chico gamer miro a todos lados en el mostrador buscando algo con que distraer al Chomper para despues saltar encima de él y derrotarlo.

-Nadie puede derrotar a mi Chomper!-grito Shy Guy mostrando una lanza larga frente a Matt. Matt se impresiono al ver a Shy Guy con su arma, se asusto al ver que en cualquier momento moriría en manos de esa criatura, empezó a mover su mano por el suelo buscando un arma pero en su lugar encontró una manguera que llenaba los vasos con refresco.

-Entonces, trata de esquivar…ESTO!-Matt tomo la manguera, oprimió un botón y salió un chorro de refresco Dr Pepper que arrojo a Shy Guy al suelo, este intento levantarse y volar para atacar al gamer pero no pudo porque todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso al igual que sus alas.

-Argh!-Gruño Shy Guy moviéndose para acercarse a su lanza que estaba lejos pero no lograba nada con intentarlo. Matt al ver a Shy Guy indefenso, salto del mostrador de dulces y fue corriendo a tomar la lanza, corrió hacia Shy Guy, se subió encima de este y le apunto con una lanza.

-Basta de juegos, dime quien te envió a interrumpir mi cita?-Dijo Matt sin dejar de apuntarle al Shy Guy.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Neko aun se encontraba peleando con Banzai Bill, el Koopa atacaba a Neko y esta hacia lo posible para evadir sus ataques pero llego un momento en que Neko ya no podía seguir evadiendo sus ataques, estaba agotada y necesitaba un breve descanso.

-Aha!-Dijo el Banzai Bill, yendo hacia ella, pero Neko -usando la fuerza que le quedaba- se movió, haciendo con que Banzai Bill se quedara atorado en la pared.

- _Bien, mi trabajo aquí termino…_ -Pensó Neko saliendo de la sala del cine para buscar a su amigo, al salir lo encontró apuntándole a Shy Guy con su lanza y mirándolo con odio.

-Ya dime quien te mando a interrumpir mi cita!-Le grito Matt a Shy Guy acercándole la lanza cerca del cuello haciendo que el Koopa tragara saliva por el miedo pero enseguida se hizo el valiente y le dio una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo.

-En serio piensas que te lo voy a decir, pelirrojo?-Pregunto Shy Guy-No te diré quien me envió hasta aquí, y no me vas a hacer decírtelo!-

-Vas a decírmelo, sino te saco la máscara!-Dijo Matt con furia, Neko se acerco a su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Si lo presionas así, está claro que no va a confesar-Le dijo Neko-tengo una mejor idea…-Miro a Shy Guy y luego al Chomper.

-Q-Que vas a hacerme?-Dijo el Koopa asustado, volviendo a tragar saliva por el miedo. Neko tomo la manguera que uso Matt para tirarlo al suelo y apunto con ella a Shy Guy.

-Si no confiesas…usare esto!-Lo amenazo la Otaku apuntándolo con su "arma" y ve a Matt-Matt, baja la lanza, no es necesario usarla ahora-


	7. Capitulo 7: El Ejercito de Coyote-Smith

Capitulo 7: El ejercito de Coyote

-Argh! No quiero que me sigan echando eso! De acuerdo…lo diré!-exclamó el Koopa temblando por miedo a ser rociado con la manguera.

-Bien, mas te vale que hables…ahora, responde la pregunta…Quien te envió a interrumpir nuestra cita?-Pregunto Neko enojada-Fue Cartman?-

-No...Fue Bowser!-Respondió el Shy Guy en voz alta.

-Como se que no nos estas engañando?-Pregunto Matt con desconfianza-Neko, rocíalo con el refresco por mentiroso-

-No, No! Esperen…-Antes de que Shy Guy pudiera decir algo, nuevamente había sido empapado con refresco.

-el está diciendo la verdad-Dijo Banzai Bill moviéndose despacio para salir de la pared en la que estaba atascado.

-E-Es…cierto-Dijo Shy Guy con los ojos cerrados tratando de parar el chorro de refresco con su mano derecha-Quieres dejar de tirarme esa cosa?!-

-De acuerdo, les creo pero aun así no les tengo mucha confianza-Respondió Neko soltando su dedo del botón de la manguera, Matt se movió a un lado y dejo a Shy Guy algo de espacio para pararse.

-El rey Bowser nos mandó aquí para detenerlos ya que fue aconsejado por alguien más-continuó Banzai Bill limpiando su amigo y con Chomper acercándose a él.

- _A lo mejor fue Spody…quizás me este buscando por traicionarlo_ -Pensó Matt y vio a Banzai Bill-Podrías decirme quien fue el que le dio la orden a su jefe para venir a molestarnos? Solo para estar seguro de que no estoy pensando en la persona incorrecta-

-Fue ese tal de Spody, si, fue el!-Respondió Shy guy y Banzai Bill asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya sabemos quien fue…tenemos que alertar a Coyote-Dijo Neko mirando a su amigo. Matt no estaba muy seguro de ir a ver a un amigo de Neko para alertarle lo del ataque.

-Pero…Que hay de nuestra cita?-Pregunto Matt

-No podemos seguir con nuestra cita si hay criaturas como estas rondando por South Park dispuestos a atacarnos-Respondió Neko-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es posponer nuestra cita para otro día, ahora tenemos que avisarle a Coyote lo que paso-

Mientras Matt y Neko hablaban, Banzai Bill, Shy Guy y Chomper aprovecharon ese momento para salir despacio del cine sin ser descubiertos.

* * *

Matt y Neko salieron del cine un rato después que los Koopas, Neko saco su teléfono y marco el número de Stan, tenía que avisarle a alguien más –aparte de Coyote- que ella y Matt habían sido atacados por 3 Koopas en el cine.

-Porque llamas a tu amigo, Neko?-Pregunto Matt confundido-No vamos a avisarle a Coyote lo que paso?-

-En eso estoy…-Respondió Neko-Dame un minuto-espero a que Stan atendiera su llamada y a la 2da llamada, la atendió-Stan? Soy yo, Neko! Estas ahí?-

-Sí, aquí estoy! Que pasó, Neko?-preguntó el de ojos azules notando en tono de urgencia en la voz de su amiga.

-Necesito decirte algo im-por-tan-te-Dijo Neko separando en silabas la palabra "Importante"-Ejem, Recuerdas que hoy…Matt y yo íbamos a tener una cita como amigos para conocernos mejor y todo eso?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo…que paso con eso?-Pregunto Stan desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, resulta que…fuimos al cine, aparecieron unos Koopas…viste los personajes de Mario Bros? Y nos atacaron, no sabíamos quien los había enviado hasta que nos confesaron que su jefe recibió órdenes de un tal Spody para atacarnos-Le respondió Neko.

-Que horrible!-exclamó Stan al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Neko.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido lo que te acabo de explicar porque, Matt y yo vamos a ir a avisarle a Coyote lo que paso-Dijo Neko por el celular, Matt escuchaba atentamente la conversación-Le dije que la cita se pospondrá para otro día, porque…quien sabe si pueden aparecer mas criaturas como esa?-

-Tienes razón, Neko! Voy a quedarme cerca de Kyle para protegerlo-comentó el chico de pompón rojo.

-Muy bien, ocúpate de buscar a Kyle y protegerlo…yo me encargo de avisarle a Coyote lo que paso-Neko corto la llamada y miro a su amigo gamer-Bien, Matt. Tenemos que ir a la casa-laboratorio de mi amigo Coyote para alertarle lo ocurrido-

-Cierto, Pero espero que no estemos interrumpiendo algo-comentó el chico gamer. Sin decir nada mas, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la casa de Coyote, no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra los observaba y se alejo corriendo en dirección contraria al lugar donde se encontraba Stan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Coyote, la pareja estaba haciendo ejercicios aeróbicos al lado de la piscina. Sonó el timbre pero a ninguno de los 2 les importo y siguieron con su rutina de ejercicios, pero enseguida se detuvieron al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y unos pasos apresurados yendo al jardín de la casa.

-Quien está ahí?-Pregunto Isabel asustada tapándose su cuerpo desnudo con uno de sus brazos.

-N-No lo sé, pero…espero que no sean ladrones-respondió Coyote abrazando a su esposa para protegerla. Pero enseguida se aliviaron al ver a Neko y Matt entrar al jardín de la casa-aah, solo eran ustedes-

-QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO ASÍ?-Pregunto Neko sorprendida al ver a la pareja de esposos sin ninguna prenda de ropa que cubriera sus cuerpos.

-Por favor, vístanse!-Dijo Matt avergonzado de tener que ver algo así.

-Ok, Ok, que lastima que ustedes 2 tengan vergüenza de ver sus cuerpos-comentó Isabel un poco triste por Matt y Neko al tener ese perjuicio de usar ropa.

-Es que Isabel y yo solamente usamos ropas cuando se presenta oportunidad, ya que ella me enseño que usar ropas el tiempo todo era como un encuentro social-explicó el brasileño, tomando su ropa y su bata blanca de laboratorio que se encontraban por ahí.

-Como digan, nadie los juzga por ello pero…solo les pido que cuando haya visitas por lo menos estén vestidos-Les dijo Neko intentando ser amable-No pueden andar como Adán y Eva por la casa estando gente en ella-

-En verdad lo sentimos, Neko-Se disculpo Isabel acomodándose su musculosa de color lila-En fin, para que vinieron a visitarnos?-

-El asunto es que, venimos a decirles que los ayudantes de Bowser nos atacaron a Neko y a mí en nuestra cita!-exclamó Matt preocupado.

-Que?! Eso es imposible…como pudieron…?-Pregunto Coyote sin poder creer lo que le decía Matt pero entonces un pensamiento surgió en su mente- _Spody…Hijo de puta! Sabía que él iba a atacar tarde o temprano pero no personalmente_ -

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, Coyote-Dijo Neko-Como llegaron los Koopas al mundo real? Se supone que los personajes de los videojuegos nunca viajan a la vida real, eso solo pasa en las películas…alguno de los 2 vio "Pixeles"?-

* * *

Hola! D:

Dejo una nota para avisar que...que...bueno, no se si pueda seguir subiendo capítulos esta semana.

Sucede que, tengo que estudiar para rendir las materias que reprobé en Febrero y me quedaron pendientes para rendir en Abril. ademas la próxima semana comienzo las clases en la Universidad y no se si voy a tener tiempo libre para poder actualizar los fanfics :(

Lo siento, de verdad! tendré que ver como puedo organizar mejor mi horario y veré cuando puedo conectarme para actualizar los fanfics, en caso de que deba estudiar para rendir un examen de la Universidad...lo mas probable es que este TODA la semana estudiando :'(

En fin, gracias x su comprensión! dejen reviews y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo n_n

N3k00-Ch4N


	8. Capitulo 8: Reclutando Villanos

Capitulo 8: Reclutando Villanos

-Si!-Respondio la pareja al escuchar el nombre de su película favorita.

-Bien, entonces…quiero preguntarles algo, como haremos para defendernos si vienen mas criaturas como esas?-Pregunto Neko preocupada por lo que podía llegar a pasar no solo con ella, con Matt, si no con sus amigos, incluso todo South Park.

-Que bueno que preguntes eso porque, casualmente Isabel y yo estamos trabajando en eso-Dijo Coyote-Vamos al laboratorio y les mostrare-

-De acuerdo?-Dijo Matt un poco desconfiado, sin decir nada mas, la pareja y los 2 amigos entraron la casa para ir al laboratorio.

-Y cambiando un poco el tema, aunque hayan cancelado su cita, cuando harán la próxima?-preguntó Isabel a los 2 amigos.

-Eso aun no está definido-Respondió Neko-Decidimos que volveremos a retomar nuestra cita otro día y-y a penas terminemos con todo esto-

-Por cierto, podemos decirles a Stan, Luis, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman algo de lo que nos van a mostrar? O darles algunos detalles?-Pregunto Matt

-Lo siento, pero por ahora es información confidencial-Respondió el chico brasileño mirando a Matt-Los chicos no deben saber nada sobre esto, solo ustedes y…además necesitamos reclutar más soldados para nuestro ejército si queremos derrotar a los Koopas y otros personajes de videojuegos-

-No podríamos formar un ejército con los otros chicos del pueblo?-sugirió Matt al brasileño.

-Sí, no estaría nada mal…-Respondió Coyote caminando a una mesa tapada por una sabana de color negro-pero antes, les quiero mostrar…ESTO!-

Coyote retiro la sabana de la mesa dejando a la vista de Neko y Matt unas armas tanto orientales como de fuego, blancas, láser, etc. En un estante que había debajo de la mesa había unas cajas de plástico transparente con la ropa de los avatares de los chicos –solo la parte de arriba, la parte de abajo aun estaba en progreso-

-Sorprendente!-Dijo Matt emocionado tomando una pistola/espada laser-puedo quedarme con una de estas?-

Accidentalmente oprimió un botón que activaba la función de disparar de la pistola/espada laser haciendo que el tiro llegara a Isabel pero ella logro agacharse a tiempo y el disparo se estrello en la pared del cuarto creando un pequeño hoyo.

-Ten más cuidado Matt!-Lo regaño el chico gamer y acercándose a su esposa-Isabel, te encuentras bien?-

-S-Si, un poco…gracias por preguntar, Coyote-Dijo la chica volviendo a levantarse con ayuda de su esposo.

-En verdad lo siento, solo quería saber como funcionaba-Dijo Matt dejando la pistola/espada laser en la mesa-Podría llevármela a mi casa?-

-Lo lamento, Matt. Pero como dije antes, esto debe permanecer en secreto-Respondio Coyote caminando hacia la mesa y volviendo a tapar todo con la sabana negra-Nadie puede enterarse de lo que acaban de ver, todavía no hemos terminado con los demás prototipos-

-Y cuáles son?-preguntó Neko dando una leve sonrisa.

-Aun no están terminados, Neko-Le respondió Isabel-Como dijo Coyote antes, estamos trabajando en eso-ve el reloj fingiendo que era tarde aunque no habían pasado más de 10 minutos-Oh, dios! Miren la hora que es…es tarde! Tienen que irse-

-Pero queremos saber cuáles son los prototipos-Dijo Matt siendo arrastrado por la esposa del chico brasileño a la salida del laboratorio.

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión! Jejeje-Dijo Isabel riéndose nerviosamente-Nos vemos mañana!-

Antes de que Neko pueda decir algo, la mujer ya había cerrado la puerta del laboratorio y suspiro cansada, no era nada fácil convencer a esos chicos para que no revelaran el secreto y echaran a perder la sorpresa en la que Coyote y ella estuvieron trabajando.

* * *

Una vez afuera de la casa de Coyote, Matt y Neko se encontraban parados en el portón principal de la casa, Neko estaba por preguntarle algo al chico gamer cuando es interrumpida por el teléfono celular avisándole que tenía una llamada perdida, esta vez era de Kyle y las otras 3 eran de Kenny.

- _Por que me habrán llamado? Pasó algo grave?_ -pensó Neko preocupada mirando su teléfono.

-Sucede algo, Neko?-Pregunto Matt haciendo que la Fujoshi volviera a la realidad y vea a su amigo un poco asustada por como la estaba mirando.

-Eeeh, N-No! No es nada grave, solo son unas llamadas perdidas jeje-Dijo Neko riéndose y guardando el celular-Por cierto, te parece si retomamos nuestra cita la próxima semana?-

-Claro, no tengo problema. Después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, salvo jugar videojuegos-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo reír a su amiga-Bueno, me tengo que ir…probablemente mi mejor amigo debe estar esperando en casa-

-Ok, vete, no hagas esperar a tu amigo-Dijo Neko-Nos vemos pronto…-

Matt comenzó a caminar dispuesto a irse a su casa, Neko lo saludo desde lejos con su mano pero por alguna extraña razón, el gamer se dio vuelta y corrió hacia Neko dándole un fuerte abrazo, Neko se sorprendió un poco y correspondió al abrazo pero con menos fuerza, no quería lastimarlo.

-Bueno...debo admitir que este gesto es tierno de su parte-pensó la chica abrazándolo. Pasaron solo 5 segundos y se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron.

-O-Ok? S-Supongo que ahora si me voy a casa-Dijo Matt empezando a alejarse de Neko y caminando un poco-Nos vemos, Neko!-

-Adiós!-Se despidió Neko con la mano, una vez que Matt se fue, Neko volvió a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su Jean y marco el numero de Kenny para llamarlo y saber que había pasado, espero a que le atienda la llamada, a la 4ta llamada la atendió-Kenny? Estas ahí? Soy yo, Neko! Paso algo grave?-

* * *

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque, Kenny se encontraba inconsciente, herido y atado a un árbol, las heridas eran profundas así que había perdido algo de sangre, el teléfono estaba lejos y se escuchaba la voz de Neko por el auricular.

-Kenny! Kenny, respóndeme…estas ahí? Respóndeme!-Le grito Neko preocupada desde el teléfono pero en eso un pie pisa el teléfono de Kenny destruyéndolo y sacando unas chispas de los chips y la batería.

Una sonrisa burlona y llena de dientes afilados se podía observar entre las sombras y tambien el pie que había aplastado el teléfono del rubio cenizo.

* * *

- _Kenny debe estar en problemas!_ -Pensó Neko imaginando lo que podría estar pasando y se puso a trabajar en un plan para encontrarlo, tuvo una idea, marco el teléfono de Kyle, Stan y Cartman y los llamo avisándoles que Kenny estaba desaparecido o en problemas, no lo sabía pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos si quería encontrarlo- _Porque alguien secuestraria a Kenny? Y lo más importante, donde lo escondería_ -Neko giro su vista al bosque que se encontraba al lado del pueblo.

-Neko…NEKO!-

Rápidamente la Otaku volvió a girar su mirada y vio a Stan, Kyle y Cartman corriendo hacia ella, bueno solo Kyle y Stan, Cartman intentaba seguirles el paso pero respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Chicos! Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Neko confundida.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, por cierto…ya desconectamos a todos los chicos y chicas de los cascos virtuales-Respondió Stan

-Nos…nos llamaste…y…dijiste que…que…Kenny fue…secuestrado-Dijo Cartman con la cabeza baja y poniendo las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración-Eso…eso es cierto…eh, Marica?-

- _Nunca te falta el aire para decirme tu insultos, verdad bola de estiércol y grasa?_ -Pensó Neko aguantando la risa pero en lugar de eso dijo-Si, es cierto, gordo panza de agua…acaso dudas de mi?-

-Uhm...es que debe siempre hay que tener en dudas lo que dice una minoría-exclamó el chico gordo de manera arrogante.

-Mejor te callas, no se para que me preguntas si es cierto o no-Dijo Neko mirándolo con ojos asesinos, dirige su mirada a los súper mejores amigos-Por cierto, es verdad…Kenny debe estar en problemas y tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-

-Pero, sabes dónde podría estar?-Pregunto Kyle

-Creo que lo tienen oculto en alguna parte del bosque-Neko señalo con su mano hacia el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo-Así que, vamos a buscarlo allá-

-No deberíamos tener algo para defendernos?-sugirió Kyle para los demás.

-Hmmm…-Stan se quedo pensativo unos minutos y después tuvo una idea-Ya sé que podemos hacer, ahora…todos acérquense, tengo un plan-

Enseguida los 4 amigos se reúnen con el pelinegro y este empieza a susurrar su plan, en eso Cartman levanto la mano.

-Oye Stan, tengo una pregunta…porque siempre hay que decir los planes en voz baja?-Pregunto Cartman

-PORQUE SI LOS DIGO EN VOZ ALTA TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERA!-Grito el pelinegro levantando la cabeza, la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraba de forma extraña.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque, un ser creado por un arma biológica supermegapoderosa caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando miraba a Kenny inconsciente y herido que aun seguía amarrado al árbol. Un reloj que portaba en su brazo derecho comenzó a sonar, enseguida toco la pantalla y salió un holograma con la transmisión un poco fallida de Spody.

-Y? Ya cumpliste con tu trabajo, mutante?-Pregunto el peliverde mirando seriamente a la criatura que estaba frente a él.

-Sí, hice lo que me pidió señor y...le he dicho 4 veces que me llamo Némesis-Le respondió el monstruo que provenía del videojuego Resident Evil.

-Como digas, lo importante es que capturaste a uno de mis enemigos-Dijo el chico de piel morena de manera arrogante.

-Agh, le enviare la localización exacta para que venga a buscar a su enemigo mi señor-Dijo el mutante, hizo click en la pantalla de su reloj y oprimió un radar, al instante el reloj se ilumino e color rojo, mientras hacía eso vio una sombra pasar rápidamente de una árbol a otro-Eh?-se acerca a ver quien estaba ahí-Hola! Hay alguien ahí? Sal y muéstrate si quieres pelear conmigo-

-De acuerdo!-exclamó Neko, lanzando una especie proyectil en la cabeza del mutante, haciendo que se tambaleara y comenzara a gritar de dolor.

Kyle y Cartman estaban ocultos en unos arbustos cerca de Kenny, se acercaron sin hacer ruido al árbol en el cual estaba amarrado su amigo.

-Kenny, Kenny…despierta amigo!-Dijo Kyle-Vamos a sacarte de aquí…-

-AAAAARGH!-Némesis giro su mirada hacia Kyle y Cartman mirándolos con furia haciendo que ambos amigos se asustaran y salieran corriendo con el mutante siguiéndoles los pasos.


	9. Capitulo 9: La derrota de Nemesis

Capitulo 9: La derrota de Némesis

Kyle y Cartman aun seguían corriendo tratando de perder de vista al mutante, Neko al ver que sus amigos se habían alejado para distraer a Némesis, se acerco de nuevo al árbol donde estaba amarrado Kenny, esta vez, Stan estaba a su lado.

-Stan! Que bueno que estas aquí…ayúdame a desatar a Kenny-Dijo Neko mirando a su amigo rubio herido e inconsciente-Tenemos que sacarlo del bosque-

-De acuerdo, como digas, Neko!-dijo Stan, saco un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que tenían amarrado al rubio. Neko también ayudaba intentando deshacer algunos nudos que había en las cuerdas, mientras sacudía un poco a Kenny para despertarlo pero no funcionaba.

-Kenny, vamos…despierta! Vinimos a rescatarte-Le dijo Neko esperando a que su amigo la escuchara, en eso vio a Kenny moverse un poco pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Cartman y Kyle aun seguían corriendo, Cartman ya no podía más pero tenía que seguir corriendo, si no se alejaba pronto de Nemesis, iba a alcanzarlo y lo más probable era que lo golpearía y lo dejaría amarrado a un árbol también como hizo con Kenny.

-Oye, rata judía…separémonos a la cuenta de 3-Le dijo Cartman corriendo detrás de Kyle.

-Bien, mas vale que tengas un plan, gordo imbécil-Le respondió Kyle con algo de desconfianza.

-Tengo un plan, créeme!-Cartman ve a lo lejos un camino dividido en 2 partes-A la cuenta de 3, doblamos a la izquierda…1…2…3!-

-WAAAAH!-gritaron los dos doblando a la izquierda mientras el mutante se movía lentamente hacia ellos para alcanzarlos, pero cuando Némesis quiso atrapar a los 2 amienemigos, no se dio cuenta de que había metido uno de sus pies adentro de un pozo y cayó dentro de el.

-Q-Que paso?-Pregunto Kyle girando su vista hacia atrás-Porque dejo de perseguirnos?-

Cartman empezó a caminar lentamente y pudo ver en medio del camino un enorme y profundo pozo, debajo de este se encontraba Némesis gruñendo, cubierto de lodo intentando trepar por las paredes del pozo para poder salir pero se resbalaba.

-Jajajaja, El monstruo feo se quedó atrapado en el pozo!-exclamó Cartman alegre apuntando con el dedo a Némesis.

-Grrr…esto no se termina aquí! Voy a salir de este condenado pozo y los voy a matar-Los amenazo Némesis intentando trepar para salir pero nuevamente se resbala y ahora se mancha el rostro con lodo.

-Sí, ya quiero ver que lo intentes-Le dijo Kyle con un tono sarcástico. En eso los 2 chicos escuchan un grito, levantan la mirada hacia la salida del pasaje izquierdo, Cartman reconoce el grito y era de Neko-Creo que nos están llamando, vamos gordo! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Neko y a Stan-

-Por que tengo que correr tanto?!-se quejó el gordo caminando detrás de Kyle.

-Nisiquiera estas corriendo ahora, culón. Solo estas caminando, así que no te quejes-Le respondió Kyle enojado.

Stan y Neko estaban arrodillados en el árbol del que habían desatado a Kenny, Neko intento despertarlo varias veces hasta que finalmente opto por sacudirlo un poco y logro que su amigo pervertido abriera un poco los ojos para ver donde estaba.

-Nnngh…-Se quejo Kenny adolorido viendo borroso-Que? Donde…dónde estoy?-Ve a Neko y parpadea un poco-Neko? Que haces aquí?-

-Venimos a salvarte Kenny-le explicó Neko preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba el chico rubio.

-Vámonos, Kenny…hay que irnos de aquí-Le dijo Stan, puso uno de los brazos de su amigo sobre su hombro, Neko coloco el otro brazo alrededor del suyo, cargaron a Kenny y comenzaron a caminar para salir del bosque.

-Chicos, chicos!-Dijo Kyle a lo lejos corriendo hacia Stan y Neko quienes cargaban a Kenny herido.

-Que pasó Kyle?-preguntó Neko preocupada por el tono de voz que uso su amigo pelirrojo.

-No paso nada, quería saber como se encuentra Kenny. Está bien? Lograron despertarlo?-Pregunto Kyle viendo a Kenny con los ojos ahora cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás debido al dolor que sentía en sus heridas.

-Más o menos…-Respondió Stan-Volvió a quedar inconsciente pero cálculo que aun está vivo…-

-Al menos el chico pobre está bien-comentó Cartman caminando hacia a ellos. Entre todos lograron cargar a Kenny y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era llevarlo a la casa de Neko para ayudarlo a curar sus heridas y que pueda reponer fuerzas, porque estaba débil debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Esperemos que Kenny se recupere-dijo la Otaku abriendo la puerta de su casa dejando pasar al chico rubio cenizo que estaba siendo cargado por sus amigos.

* * *

Más tarde, Kenny se encontraba recostado en el sofá, aun seguía inconsciente, Neko y Kyle se encontraban curando sus heridas con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Neko había traído del baño, la chica Fujoshi había decidido que lo mejor para Kenny era curarlo en su casa porque no quería saber lo que pasaría con el si lo llevaban al hospital. **_(Autora: Créanme, he visto la película de South Park y no me agrado para nada lo que le hicieron a Kenny en el hospital)_** Cartman y Stan miraban atentamente la escena, lo único que podían hacer por ahora era esperar a que su amigo despertara.

-Estoy seguro de que sí Kenny estuviera en el hospital explotaría como en la otra vez-murmuró Cartman recordando lo que le pasó a Kenny hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Acaso Kenny exploto? Donde mierda estaba cuando paso eso?-Pregunto Neko un poco molesta por perderse esa situación, aunque…sinceramente, no le causaba gracia ver morir a su amigo millones de veces todos los días de su vida, le hubiera gustado ver al menos el momento en el que exploto, según el infeliz de Cartman.


	10. Capitulo 10: Entrenando para la Batalla

Capitulo 10: Entrenando para la batalla

Anteriormente:

-Estoy seguro de que sí Kenny estuviera en el hospital explotaría como en la otra vez-murmuró Cartman recordando lo que le pasó a Kenny hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Acaso Kenny exploto? Donde mierda estaba cuando paso eso?-Pregunto Neko un poco molesta por perderse esa situación, aunque…sinceramente, no le causaba gracia ver morir a su amigo millones de veces todos los días de su vida, le hubiera gustado ver al menos el momento en el que exploto, según el infeliz de Cartman.

-Si exploto, te lo dije hace unos segundos…acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo, Marica?-Pregunto Cartman rodando los ojos en señal de frustración.

* * *

-Hey! Cállense, Kenny va a despertar-les dijo Stan viendo al chico de capucha anaranjada moverse de manera incomoda en el sofá de la sala. Todos se quedaron quietos observando a Kenny quien puso una mano sobre su frente debido a que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y estaba intentado aliviarlo.

-Argh...-Se quejo Kenny adolorido abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Kenny!-Grito Neko emocionada abrazando a su amigo cuidando de no tocar sus heridas-Gracias al cielo que estas bien, creímos que no despertarías-

-Es mas…pensamos que estabas muerto, de nuevo-Dijo Kyle un poco aliviado de que Kenny estuviera bien.

-Al menos esta vez no me morí, verdad?-preguntó en un tono medio cansado el chico de cabellos rubios cenizos.

-Por suerte, esta vez no…-Respondió Neko separándose del chico para dejarlo descansar y que se reponga de sus heridas pero Kenny se acomodo y decidió levantarse del sillón pero le dolía la espalda y parte del abdomen.

-Aaah…me duele todo-Se quejo de nuevo Kenny, Neko y Stan volvieron a acomodarlo en el sillón para que se relajara y reponga sus fuerzas.

-Ni creas que te vas a ir a casa estando en esa condición-Le dijo Neko seriamente volviendo a cubrir a su amigo con una frazada negra trenzada de colores-vas a tener que quedarte en mi casa hasta que se te repongan las heridas-

-D-De acuerdo…-Dijo Kenny volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón y apoyando la cabeza en una de las almohadas que había bajo su espalda.

- _Pobre Kenny, ojala se recupere pronto…_ -Pensó Neko preocupada por el chico pervertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de South Park, Némesis se encontraba atrapado en el pozo, agotado y sin fuerzas para intentar escapar. Escucho unos pasos, se asusto un poco, al levantar la mirada vio la sombra de Spody en el borde del pozo que lo miraba con ira.

-Jejeje…Bu-Buenas tardes, señor-Lo saludo Némesis pero eso no alegro a Spody ni un poco.

-Que tienen de buenas, eh? Donde esta Kenny?-Pregunto Spody enojado-Acaso lo dejaste escapar?!-

-Lo siento, señor! En eso estaba pero unos chicos me atacaron y me dejaron aquí-dijo el monstruo con un poco de miedo.

-Carajo! te ayudaré a salir de ahí para que así puedas vengarte de ellos-dijo el chico sádicamente. Se corta la comunicación, Némesis se quedo sentado en el pozo esperando a que su jefe viniera al bosque a sacarlo de ahí para que pueda vengarse de Kyle y Cartman por arrojarlo al pozo.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de Neko. Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Stan y la propietaria de la casa se encontraban en la sala todos sentados alrededor de la mesita de café con el televisor encendido en el cual pasaban una película en Netflix, Neko se había ido a la cocina hace unos momentos para traer una botella de Cherry Pepsi y algunos vasos de vidrio para beber, esa noche tenían que festejar porque habían logrado vencer a un mutante y rescatar a Kenny.

-Aaagh! Por que no festejamos en la casa de Coyote donde tiene más comida y bebida?-preguntó Cartman molesto bebiendo un vaso con la gaseosa.

-Porque mejor no te callas?-Le pregunto Neko enojada haciendo que ella y Kyle le tiraran el contenido de sus respectivos vasos, Neko abrió nuevamente la botella y se sirvió mas-Además, tengo planeado pedir comida mexicana esta noche…estamos de fiesta, lo recuerdas?-  
-No suena nada mal, Neko-Respondió Kenny aun acostado en el sillón pero de forma que quedara sentado y con un vaso de pepsi en la mano-Donde quieren pedir la comida?-

-Uhm...Que tal si pedimos comida al restaurante de nuestro amigo David?-sugirió Kyle a los demás.

-Que?! Naaah, mejor llamemos a casa bonita o pidamos por delivery a Taco Bell-Sugirió Cartman, Neko no puso objeción alguna pero no conocía al chico del que hablaba Kyle.

-Oigan, quien es David? No lo conozco-Les dijo Neko sin entender de quien estaba hablando su amigo judío.

-Es un chico que vino de Arizona pero su familia es de origen mexicana y tiene un restaurante familiar-explicó Kyle a la chica Otaku.

-Aaaah, yo también tengo unas amigas que son de origen mexicano, no las conozco en persona pero hablamos por Facebook y Deviantart-Respondió Neko un poco emocionada de conocer a otra persona de origen centroamericano.

-Y que dices? Pedimos comida de ahí, quieren o no?-Volvió a sugerir Kyle haciendo que todos accedan a la propuesta.

-Seguro que eso se oye delicioso-comento Neko sonriendo.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque, Spody se encontraba dentro de una tienda de color verde militar recostado en una cama con sabanas grises y una almohada blanca intentando reparar su reloj comunicador pero a cada nuevo ajuste que le hacía salía una pequeña chispa.

- _Maldición!_ -Pensó Spody quitándose el reloj de la muñeca- _Nunca podre reparar esta porquería, es demasiado vieja…_ -

Arrojo el reloj lejos de donde estaba y se preparo para dormir, pero en eso la pantalla de su reloj de ilumino de color rojo avisando que tenía una nueva llamada. Se levanto de su cama, tomo el reloj, hizo click en la pequeña pantalla y apareció un holograma de Hiroshima.

-Señor, que sucede? Esta todo en orden? Porque me llamo?-Pregunto el sirviente virtual de Spody, el peliverde lo miro con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

-NADIE TE LLAMO ASI QUE VETE!-Le grito Spody enojado asustando al fantasma con cuernitos que enseguida cambio de color rojo a blanco.

-Ah! Lo siento señor!-se disculpó el fantasma desapareciendo del holograma, la pantalla del reloj se apago, Spody se acostó boca arriba en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder descansar un rato, quizás una noche de sueño era lo que necesitaba para desestresarse al tener que idear tantos planes malignos para conquistar el mundo real.


End file.
